


I Wanna Be

by baddieyang



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Lesbian Character, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Amber e Sulli são o casal mais popular da escola, todo mundo se inspirava no relacionamento das duas e isso as deixava muito feliz
Relationships: Choi Jinri | Sulli/Amber Liu





	I Wanna Be

Os corredores lotados de adolescentes animados com a volta as aulas deixavam  Sulli tensa, ela odiava andar no meio de outras pessoas sozinha, parecia que ela era invisível e ninguém nunca mais iria olhar para ela. A Choi sabia que aquilo era apenas coisa da sua cabeça, mas não conseguia colocar aquilo em sua cabeça quando estava no meio de uma multidão e sem suas amigas e sua namorada.

Como se fosse uma luz no final do túnel,  Jinri conseguira um vislumbre da loira que a esperava em seu armário, como sempre,  Amber – a namorada – estava vestida com roupas largas e consideradas masculinas, mas que ficavam incrivelmente bem no corpo feminino da mais velha.

— Oi meu anjo, como foi seu final de semana? - Perguntou a loira, ajudando a Choi a pegar suas coisas em seu armário. - Estava com saudades.

— Meu final de semana foi normal, e o seu? - Respondeu, terminando de tirar seus cadernos da estrutura de metal. - A culpa é sua por ter desobedecido seus pais e ficado de castigo. - Brincou, vendo a namorada fazer um bico com os lábios. - Afinal, quando você vai estar livre?

— Só na sexta, então não vamos poder sair depois das aulas durante toda essa semana. - Manhou a mais velha, abraçando a morena por trás e inspirando o cheiro do perfume que exalava de seu pescoço.

Mesmo sendo um casal lésbico, todos na escola babavam quando viam as duas juntas, principalmente quando elas estavam fazendo coisas de casais; para uma cidade no interior da Coréia, os alunos daquela escola até que aceitaram muito bem o romance entre duas mulheres.

Não se sabe bem o porquê e o como elas ficaram tão famosas entre os outros alunos, mas, de repente, todos queriam um romance igual o deles, cheio de carinho e respeito. Nem mesmo os professores implicavam com elas por ficarem de mãos dadas ou abraçadas pelos corredores, talvez por que fossem duas meninas, ou talvez por que eles sentiam que os carinhos não tinham nada de sexual.

Entraram para a aula, agradecendo mentalmente por terem sido colocadas na mesma sala, assim,  Sulli conseguiria aguentar os olhares lançados  à elas de todas as direções. Ela entendia que as pessoas não faziam por mal e que só estavam olhando por que as achavam fofas juntas e as admiravam, mas, mesmo assim, ter pessoas lhe encarando por onde você passa não é exatamente a sensação mais agradável do mundo; pelo menos, não para Sulli.

Amber já sabia como a namorada se sentia e sempre entrava primeiro nos lugares, atraindo os olhares para si e deixando a outra mais tranquila para andar para lá e para cá. Como sempre, se sentaram mais para o fundo da sala, junto de suas outras amigas: Victória - uma intercambista chinesa -,  Krystal e Luna; juntas, elas formavam o grupo mais popular da escola e, contrariando todos os filmes americanos, nenhuma delas era  cheerleader , nem jogadora de algum time da escola.

Na verdade, as cinco gostavam de coisas relacionadas a animes, livros e séries, passando seus dias conversando sobre aqueles assuntos em seu tempo livre. O grupo do  kakao em que elas usavam para conversar estava cheio de imagens de desenhos feitos por Luna, a desenhista do grupo, que gostada de colocar no papel as ideias mais  improváveis de casais.

Já  Krystal é a dançarina do grupo, fazendo vídeos dançando as  openings de animes e músicas de dramas que ela gostava de assistir; a Victoria é ligada em canto, então ela fazia covers de músicas famosas no mundo geek.

O único casal do grupo era responsável pelas fanfics, não que alguém além delas e seus seguidores no site onde postavam soubesse desse fato, elas usavam pseudônimos para não serem reconhecidas.

No fim, elas eram um bando de nerds que viviam seus dias em pró de fazer coisas relacionadas ao que elas assistiam, mandando suas criações no grupo, o enchendo de mensagens sem sentido.

Como sempre, o dia passou com elas prestando toda atenção no que os professores falavam, precisavam manter as notas altas ou perderiam a bolsa que tinham conseguido após tanta luta. 

O colégio que estudavam era muito tradicional e não permitia que os alunos bolsistas fizessem nada que fosse “manchar” a reputação do colégio, já que, na maioria das vezes, eram os bolsistas quem mantinham as notas da instituição lá em cima nas diversas pesquisas feitas pelo governo.

Finalmente o final do dia chegou e, com ele, as poucas horas de descanso que os alunos tinham antes de terem que voltar para suas casas e só se verem novamente no dia seguinte.

Amber e  Sulli se despediram das outras três meninas e foram matar o tempo que tinham juntas na biblioteca, onde podiam pegar uma das saletas para que pudessem ficar juntas sem os olhares dos outros alunos em cima delas.

Normalmente elas iriam para algum lugar depois que as aulas terminam, mas, como a mais velha estava de castigo, elas teriam que continuar no colégio se quisessem ficar mais tempo juntas. 

— Queria fazer isso o dia todo. - Diz Amber, dando um selinho em sua namorada, que corou e sorriu com o ato de carinho.

— Sabe que não podemos fazer isso dentro da escola, se nós formos pegas seu castigo vai ficar ainda maior.

— Nem me fale, não acredito que meus pais me proibiram de ir para qualquer lugar que não fosse a escola e minha casa, e ainda me falaram para não levar você para lá essa semana por que faz parte do castigo. - Reclamou, bufando e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Calma, bebê. - Diz a mais nova, brincando. - É só até o final de semana, depois a gente pode sair e eu te levo no restaurante novo que abriu no centro da cidade, que tal?

— Eu vou ganhar sobremesa também? - Manhou Amber.

— Tudo o que você quiser.

— Combinado então. - Sorriu a loira, já pensando em todas as comidas que iria pedir para si.

— Esfomeada, nem parece que tem comida em casa e uma mãe que cozinha maravilhosamente bem.

— Qual o problema que eu goste de comer? - Reclamou de novo, fazendo cara feia na direção da namorada. - Eu tenho que manter meu corpinho. - Diz, apontando para a barriga.

— Você nem tem barriga, menina. - Brincou Sulli, sorrindo ao ver mais um bico nos lábios da namorada.

— Você só me gonga. - Diz, virando o rosto para o lado contrário. - Só namora comigo pra me zoar, vou até embora depois dessa. 

Amber se levanta e pega suas coisas, fingindo que ia sair da sala de estudo particular em que estavam “escondidas”.  Sulli gargalha e segura a ponta do casaco da outra, puxando-a de volta para onde estava sentada, dizendo:

— Para com isso, boba. - Sorri, arrumando os cabelos curtos da mais velha. - Eu não preciso te  gongar , você faz isso sozinha. - Gargalhou novamente ao ver a cara de atingida que a outra fizera, voltando a se levantar e, dessa vez, Sulli não a parou antes que ela saísse da sala.

A mais nova pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo atrás da outra, vendo o sorriso no rosto de  Amber , sabendo que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira, mas que elas tinham que ir embora logo ou seus pais iriam ficar preocupados.

Chegaram no portão da instituição, ofegantes e suadas de tanto correr pelos corredores, pararam um pouco para respirar e se despedir. Após conseguirem recuperar o ar, elas se abraçaram e trocaram algumas palavras antes de cada uma seguir seu caminho.

— Até  amanhã , amorzinho. - Diz a mais nova. - Se comporta pra não pegar mais castigo.

— Engraçadinha. - Respondeu a mais velha, fazendo cosquinha na barriga da outra. - Quando chegar em casa me avisa, okay?

— Okay.

— Te amo demais.

— Eu também.


End file.
